Moments In Time
by CMB1985
Summary: We all operate under the assumption that the world is supposed to work a certain way. We want to believe that bad things aren’t supposed to happen to good people. But what happens when our beliefs fail us? Chpt. 6 is up...Chapter 7 is on its way.
1. Mornings

**Moments in Time**

**A/N:** This is chapter one of my first ever Grey's Anatomy fic. Please review and be kind. Not too much is revealed, but I promise it'll speed up soon.

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I could take credit for the genius that is Grey's Anatomy. Unfortunately (for me) that honor goes to Shonda. McDreamy and McSteamy though – they are MINE. Okay not really, but a girl can dream can't she?

_Addison VO: _

_I'm fine – one of the simplest, most uncomplicated, overused phrases of the English language. People use it every day. Someone asks you how you are – you say "Oh, I'm fine." You find yourself edging your way through the cafeteria line, your plate accumulating unappealing food along the way, when someone asks you how your lunch is. Eight times out of ten, a person is going to say its fine – even when it isn't. And when something really terrible happens – something that makes you feel like going on might not be an option - you still say that you're fine. Because for people like us, being fine is the only option… its all we know._

Seattle Grace Hospital

6:30 AM

Locker Room

He was angry. And not the type of angry that you walk away from, wishing away its existence; or the type of angry you can release in a gym or on basketball court. His was the type of angry that sits, simmers, and then waits. The type of angry that digs down deep and refuses to let go. The type of angry that you can't quite define, but you know is there.

Alex stood at his locker, arms braced on either side of the open door, fuming. Where does she get off? Kicking him off of a case, telling him that his involvement is no longer necessary? It was his case, his patient, and his right to tell his patient the truth. The truth, contrary to what some like to believe, is not a bad thing. In hospitals, the truth is a hard thing to come by. Doctors fill up your hospital room and tell you that you have chance - that you should fight - when really your microwave is on the fritz and your kernel of popcorn is about to make its final pop. So where does she get off?

Alex, shoving his two day old t-shirt toward the back of his locker along with a grungy pair of jeans and torn up jacket, made an effort to slam the locker shut. Slamming – an often overrated approach to releasing pent up aggression – was supposed to make him feel better. It didn't.

Cristina and Izzy, eyes drooping, coffee in hand entered the room and headed for their own lockers just in time to catch the end of Alex's slamming.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Christina threw over her shoulder at Izzy.

"Shut it Yang," Alex sighed.

"Leave him alone Cristina." Izzy rolled her eyes, knowing the conversation would continue.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, I heard that Macho 195 over there needs to work on his bedside manner." Cristina looked up as Meredith walked in the room with a sulky looking George straggling in behind her.

"I said shut it Yang." Alex voice called out from the other side of the room.

"Seriously? You're calling him Macho 195?" Meredith glanced over at Izzy, eyebrows raised curiously.

"What? Evil Spawn was starting to get old and it IS morning. Burke is driving me to drink with all the wedding planning and the date setting and the god knows what else. Understandably, my extraordinary wit is lacking." Cristina rattled off her explanation with hardly a glance at the other two.

George ignored everyone – too tired to care.

Meredith walked over to Alex.

"Are you okay? You seem…I dunno…upset." Meredith leaned against the locker, facing Alex.

"I'm fine." Alex stared at Meredith with a look that indicated he was far from fine.

"Really? 'Cause I would think that you'd be bothered by the fact that Dr. Montgomery kicked you off a case this morning, especially after you volunteered for her service."

"No… I'm good."

"Alex…"

"Drop it okay. I'm fine."

Bailey, eyebrows raised, walked in the door looking more displeased than usual.

"Why are you fools all standing around? What did I say to you about gossip and chit chat? We don't do that here. This is a hospital…with lots of sick people. And what do we do when there are lots of sick people?

Everyone stared blankly at Bailey. George was tired, Cristina was thinking about how she could convince Shepard to let her in on his afternoon surgery, Izzy was planning, Meredith was lost in thought, and Alex – Alex was busy being 'fine.'

"What do we do people?! Sickness…disease…surgery…"

"We save lives…" They chorused.

"No…I save lives. Dr. Burke, Dr. Shepard and Dr. Montgomery – they save lives. You…you do rounds. You tell us what we need to know to make these people feel better. Now go."

Feet began to shuffle, but not quickly enough.

"I said GO. NOW…." Bailey, shaking her head, watched as feet began to move faster and all five interns headed out the door.


	2. Rounds

Chapter 2: Rounds

A/N: The first chapter was written at about 2am…my eyes were burning and I wasn't exactly paying attention. Which means that I forgot to mention where we are in terms of the Grey's mythology. Oops . So here it is. George and Callie are married, Izzy has had her little rant (from Drowning on Dry land), and Izzy is officially off probation BUT…the events of the three episode arc haven't happened. So Mer didn't almost drown and she's still a little dark and twisty. Ellis isn't dead, but I don't think she'll make an appearance anyway. And Alex hasn't found his pregnant lady. I dunno…roughly we're up to the events in Wishin' and Hopin'.

Disclaimer: Shonda can take credit for the show that I so clearly own as long as she provides man-candy on Thursday night television...man-candy people.

Seattle Grace Hospital  
Room 1926  
6:45am

"Who's presenting this morning?" Derek Shepard, his trademark charm practically radiating off of him, walked into Mr. Marsden's room with labs in hand. He smiled at Meredith.

"Me! Me, I'm presenting." Cristina's hand shot up while her eyes wandered around the room checking out her competition. There was none. Bambi had the same overtired look on his face from earlier. Meredith was ogling McDreamy. Tinkerbelle was being Tinkerbelle. And Alex was surprisingly quiet; extremely unexpected, but not altogether undesirable.

Derek glanced up from the labs, eyebrows arched, expecting to see everyone fighting to get on the case. No one was. Shaking his head he couldn't help but think that Cristina should really stop drinking coffee.

"Go ahead Dr. Yang." He glanced at Meredith curiously, smirking when she smiled back, and wondered why everyone except Cristina seemed so un-intern-like today.

"Why does she always have to be so gung-ho. Last time I checked, Gung-ho-ness was not listed in the job description…" George leaned over and whispered in Izzy's ear.

"Well at least her gung-ho-ness or whatever hasn't led her off to Vegas and suggested she marry McBitchy." Izzy returned, keeping her eyes focused forward and half listening to Cristina. George huffed.

"Stop it. Just stop. Why can't you just accept that I got married…why can't you just be happy for me?! Why can't you just give her a chance…" George's whisper was elevating to a low pitched murmur.

"Because she isn't one of us George. Because…" Izzy, now facing George, stopped when she realized that Cristina had gone quiet and everyone, including their patient, was staring at them.

"Heh…sorry." Izzy gave a nervous chuckle and stared quickly down at her feet, completely avoiding George's eyes.

"For what? Chit chat?" Bailey walked through the door shaking her head. "I've had… just about enough of you and it's still early. O'Malley, Dr. Burke requested you for a surgery. Go. Grey, Sloan has requested you…"

"What? Oh, Dr. Bailey, I was going to ask if Dr. Grey could help out on my service today." Derek, and his puppy dog eyes, did nothing for Dr. Bailey.

Pausing for only a split second to gather her wits, Miranda shifted her gaze to rest on Derek's and crossed her arms. "See - now I thought the way we worked this was I assign the interns and you teach them. Dr. Yang has so eagerly volunteered for this case… so teach her. Dr. Grey will be with Dr. Sloan today. Do you have a problem with that?"

Derek looked as if he were about to protest.

"I wouldn't." Bailey continued to stare him down. Derek just nodded and looked over at Mr. Marsden. Their patient looked like a little kid in a candy shop, waiting for the next tasty tidbit to drop.

"Good. Okay - Stevens you're in the pit. Karev, you're with Dr. Montgomery."

Alex, who for once had dropped under the radar, stood there staring at his feet. His mind drifting to the events of this morning…


	3. Digging In

**Chapter 3: Digging In**

**A/N**: So I realized last night that the direction I had originally planned on taking this story is currently being done by a few different people, so I decided to change it. The emotional Addi/Alex stuff will still be there though. At this point it's shifting to primarily an Addison (or Alex) story (and by default it has elements of Addex), so be warned. Everyone else will pop up here and there, but the last chapters were more of a set up. Chapters will also get a bit longer from here on out. Reviews are always welcome!

**Disclaimer:** Umm...I'm running out of clever things to say for this part. I'll leave it with Grey's McDreamy, McSteamy McDrool not mine (well the McDrool is, but everything else is not). Satisfied?

----------------------

Alex, clenching and unclenching his fists, followed Dr. Bailey out of Mr. Marsden's room. He couldn't get this morning out of his head and the last person he wanted to see was Dr. Montgomery.

----------------------  
SGH  
Earlier that morning

Alex walked in the hospital, bag thrown over his shoulder, looking a little like he'd just stumbled in off the street. Four hours of shut eye and the only thing that registered was coffee. Med school had been tough – all nighters, endless caffeine, studying, girls. But that was different. Because in school, you expect that it's gonna be that way – that real life is something you have to work into your schedule. But we think that out in the real world that changes. Come to find out…it doesn't. And four hours of sleep really doesn't cut it anymore.

He saw Addison standing at the nurses' station balancing a handful of charts and a cup of coffee. Score. He made his way over to her, mumbling a good morning and reaching for the coffee. The last few weeks had been good. Ever since their supply closet encounter, she'd been more than willing to let him in on her surgeries. And despite how squishy and pink it all was, he was starting to realize that he actually liked working on her service. He took a swig of the coffee and looked up at her with a grin.

"Karev." She licked her lips and inhaled slowly in an attempt to keep her voice neutral.

"What? I needed coffee…yours was available." He shrugged and leaned up against the counter still grinning. Addison didn't say anything. She just stared at him, biting her lip a little.

He raised his eyes in question.

"There something you want to tell me Karev?" Addison, her voice tinged with anger, put the charts down and folded her arms across her chest. Alex shook his head, confusion settling across his features.

"Are you sure? Because I just came from Mrs. Duncan's room and I was surprised to see her packed up and ready to go home. Can you tell me why a woman who is 6 months pregnant with stage 3 cervical cancer is leaving the hospital? ... You know, don't answer that. I'm sick and tired of you thinking you know everything. I don't know what you said to her but…" Addison's voice was no longer neutral and everyone, including Izzy and Cristina, seemed to be watching their conversation.

"What I said to her was the truth. She wants that baby and you are the one who is constantly telling me that we are here to serve our patients. Her cancer is advanced. Even if we terminated the pregnancy there's a good chance she won't survive this. So yeah…I told her the truth. I told her she should go home and spend time with her family – enjoy her pregnancy and enjoy what time she has left." Alex stared her down.

"You don't get to make that decision. You are an intern and interns do not get to decide who lives, who dies, and who fights. That's not your job. It's mine. And you don't get to go behind my back…" At this point, Addison had fire in her eyes and her arms had dropped from her chest to her hips.

"Behind your back? She asked me a question and I answered her. She's just as much my patient as she is yours and I've been involved in this from the beginning. I may be an intern but I'm not four. I'm allowed to express an educated opinion…"

"No. You're not. Because your educated opinion is not the final opinion. You say that she doesn't have a chance – but you don't get to decide that. I do. And telling her that she can't fight this is not going to help."

"But she can't fight this. Cancer is going to kill her. And telling her anything else is like spitting in her face." His voice, full of conviction, rivaled the anger he heard in hers.

"Let me ask you this? What happens when she doesn't have that baby? When something goes wrong? When the one thing…" Her voice dropped down to almost a whisper, "…when the one thing that stopped her from fighting…from trying to live…doesn't work out? Where does that leave her then?" Addison shook her head ever so slightly and with a sigh said, "You're off my service Karev - until you learn how to control those educated opinions you so willingly expressed yesterday." With that she picked up her charts, grabbed the coffee out of Karev's hand, and walked in the other direction.

Alex angrily headed towards the locker room. He needed to change before rounds.

----------------------  
SGH  
10:00am

Addison was perched on a desk examining x-rays when Bailey and a defiant looking Alex walked in the room.

"Dr. Montgomery…what do we have here?" Bailey studied the x-rays, grazing a small spot toward the top of the sheet. Addison glanced up and hesitated when she saw Alex. She pulled her glasses off and took a deep breath.

"Well, we have a 35 year old woman, 8 weeks pregnant, who recently ate a large amount of what appears to be a soil-clay mixture."

"She ate dirt? Really?" Bailey paused, mulling this over for minute. "Did she say why?"

"She said that she couldn't help it; that she suddenly had a craving for it. Her husband came home and found her in the kitchen eating what was literally a mud pie." Addison shrugged and went back to looking at the x-ray.

"Uhh...Karev, any ideas? Can you make a diagnosis?" Bailey looked over her shoulder when she didn't get a response. "Karev?"

Karev stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed making eye contact with the wall just over Bailey's head.

"If I had to take a guess I'd say she has Pica – developing an appetite for non-nutritive substances. It's fairly common among pregnant women, though not seen often in the United States." His gaze shifted over to Addison. "But seeing as how my educated opinion is worth so little these days, what do I know…"

Addison started to say something, but Bailey cut her off. "Karev, can you get started on this woman's labs and then help prep her for surgery."

"Miranda, I really don't think that's a good idea. I don't really need an intern on this case and Karev is off my service until further notice anyway. Maybe Sloan can find something for him to do?" Addison shifted off the desk, placing one hand on the wall and opening a chart with the other.

"You don't need an intern today?" Addison looked up. "Well this is a teaching hospital Dr. Montgomery and you are here to teach. Dr. Karev is an intern. It's his job to learn. You teach, he learns, I assign. That's how this works. And I don't negotiate. You need to add anything Karev?"

"Actually I agree with Dr. Montgomery. I think the gynie brigade can survive without me today. I don't do squishy and pink, remember? Sloan's dry cleaning would be more appealing." Alex made eye contact with Addison, jaw taught.

"Dr. Karev is right - slick and superficial is more up his alley." Addison moved away from the wall, closing the open chart on the table.

"Slick and superficial as things may be…at least Sloan has the balls to tell it like it is." Alex turned and headed for the door.

"That's not what you said last week." Addison called out after him.

"Enough." Bailey's jaw locked and hands moved to her hips. "I have had about enough of all of you today. Attendings acting like interns. Interns thinking they're attendings. Grow up people. Karev go take care of your patient. Addison, teach your intern. And please, try not to kill each other."

--------------------

A/N: What do you think? Believe it or not...this little argument is still just a set up. The bigger action (the Addison part of this story is yet to come.) I think I'll get to it by chapter 5. And believe me...you want to keep reading. :) PLEASE REVIEW...good, bad, indifferent.


	4. It Shouldn't Have Happened

**Chapter 4: It shouldn't have happened**

**A/N:** Okay, last chapter before we hit the good stuff. Trust me…I'm going somewhere with all this, so stick around…oh and forgive me for the medicine…I'm not a doctor.

**Disclaimer:** Grey's: Not mine. Wish it was. McSteamy: totally mine (oh wait…this is real life…crap). McYada, McYada, McYada…

------------------  
**Seattle Grace  
O.R. 1  
4:00 PM**

"Karev, I need more suction." Addison moved her head from side to side stretching.

Alex moved the tip of the vacuum closer to where she was working before looking up to study her. She looked tired – exhausted actually – and her breathing seemed to deepen with each motion of her hand. Her brows furrowed in concentration. She could feel him staring.

"Is there something you find particularly interesting about me this afternoon or is this surgery just not complicated enough for you?" Her eyes shifted to his momentarily before returning to her work.

"I don't know, maybe my pea size intellect just doesn't have the ability to take all this in. Looking at a pretty girl is all I'm good for…" Alex, out of defiance, kept staring at her.

"Okay look, I don't need this right now. Why don't you go find Sloan, I'm sure he has some laundry for you to take care of…"

"Sloan's an ass and now you're being one too. Did you forget that you're the one who kicked me off your service? I never asked to return to Sloan and I'm doing my best to…"

"Damnit. She's losing too much blood – the fetus is in distress. Karev I need you to grab that retractor. Now place your hand on either side of mine and don't move." Karev did as he was told, but she couldn't stitch fast enough. There wasn't enough time. There just wasn't enough time.

--------------------------

Addison placed her hands on either side of the sink and dropped her head to the cool edge. Alex tore his gloves off and threw them in the waste bin.

"It shouldn't have happened. I should have been paying more attention." Addison murmured from her place at the sink. Alex started to say something, but hesitated. He walked over to the sink, leaned his backside against the rim, and crossed his arms.

"There wasn't anything you could have done differently." Alex watched her.

"From the intern who has all the answers – thanks Karev. It means so much…" She glanced up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that. I just…" She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. She gave him a half smile that had almost no energy behind it.

"Look. I know that you think I disrespected you yesterday when I told Mrs. Duncan my opinion…"

"Karev, can we not…"

"No, let me finish. I told her what I thought. But it was never my intention to undermine you." His gaze slid down to his feet and he dropped his hands to the metal sink with a sigh. "Your surgeries – I like them…I'm interested in them. I get involved in them and…I have opinions." He paused and sighed. "I've never had that before. I never cared before. You did that." He looked up at her. "And I'm voluntarily ruining vaginas for myself…" At that she chuckled mildly. "…because of something that you taught me. Clearly, I respect you." He shrugged again and moved toward the door, reaching toward the handle. He stopped and looked back at her – "There was nothing you could have done. You were focused and you saved her life, but you couldn't save the baby. She ate dirt. Don't beat yourself up."

Addison gave the hint of a nod before Alex turned the handle and walked out the door.

-----------

Seattle Grace  
Lounge  
8:00 PM

Alex was changed and ready to leave, but needed to make one final stop in the lounge for coffee before he left. He was too worn out to drive home without it. The overhead lights where off and the room was dark except for a small lamp illuminating the far back corner. He headed to the table with the stale coffee and was surprised to see a shadow on the couch toward the other side of the room.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Alex slowly headed towards the couch.

"Why are you pouring coffee in the dark?" Addison – who was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees - raised her eyebrows at him before turning to stare down at her paint-chipped toenails.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"You did good Karev…today I mean. You did good." She looked up at him with that same half smile from earlier.

"Are you okay?" He hated it when people asked him that. Because if he was okay everyone just thought he was lying and if he wasn't he had no desire to talk about. But he couldn't help but ask her – she just wasn't herself.

"I'm fine. I'm great…" She trailed off and sighed. Another moment of silence passed.

"Miranda was right... I'm sorry for earlier. I'm a teacher and you're here to learn. I shouldn't have kicked you off the case this morning."

Alex just nodded. His right hand twirling a loose string on the top of the couch, his hand inches from her shoulder. He sighed and looked at her again. He moved his hand and lightly brushed the edges of her arm.

"Goodnight, Dr. Montgomery." He turned, coffee in hand, and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Karev. Have a good night." She watched him walk away before letting her gaze slip back to her paint chipped toes.

-----------------

A/N: What do you think? Reviews please :-)! The first part of next chapter will be Addison introspection. You've gotten a taste of what's going on from Alex's perspective, but you don't really understand what's behind Addison's actions yet. That will change next chapter. There will also be an excellent little cliffhanger (I hope Shonda style) that will throw our friendly doctors at Seattle Grace for a bit of a loop. Stay tuned!


	5. Stuck

Chapter 5:

A/N: Okay, so I'm doing my best to stay within character and thus far everything has largely been from an Alex point of view. This is gonna be a little different. And please no one kill me for taking this long to update. I was going one direction with this story…then I switched directions…and then life got in the way and I wasn't going in any direction anymore. But I think I've got it figured out, so hopefully updates will come a little quicker from now on. And for anyone reading my other story BBQ's and Baseball Bats…I haven't forgotten about it. I'm working on it…just a bit of writers block going on.

Disclaimer: Last night McSteamy and I…well we… so that makes him mine. Wait…last night I … Crap…dream. Again. Guess Shonda still owns him. And Grey's. Oh well.

----------------  
8:30PM

Addison fiddled with the chipped paint on her toes, aware of the fact that messing with it was only going to make it worse. Gripping her legs tighter to her chest and resting her chin on the tops of her knees, she let herself have this one moment of self-reflection.

It's funny how something as basic as peeling nail polish can represent something as complicated as human emotion. From the time she was a little girl, Addison prided herself on how put together she was. Every hair was always in place, every fingernail flawlessly polished. Part of that, of course, was her upbringing…but part of it was something else entirely.

It was about control. She hated that feeling of not being in control; of not being able to do something. Arguably, it's what drove her to medicine, to surgery, to Mark. Being out of control was never an option. As a doctor, she had the ability to fix what was broken. As a surgeon, she could cut and suture. And when she had somehow lost control of her marriage, sleeping with Mark gave her a little bit of control back. Mark gave her the ability to take action. And like Mark, her appearance - fashionably over-priced shoes and painted toes – was a way of staying in control.

Then Seattle happened.

And that control that she had so carefully constructed went out the window. And for some reason, restoring it was proving to be impossible. Seeing Derek everyday was getting a little easier, but Mark just seemed to muddle everything. And Alex – he made the muddle worse. And when days like today crop up…when cutting and suturing doesn't work…control slips further and further away.

With another sigh and a shake of her head, Addison pushed herself off of the couch. It was time to go. Feeling sorry for herself and her lack of control in the hospital lounge was getting her nowhere. "Time to go home" she muttered. And then she laughed. Not a happy laugh, but a sardonic one. "Right…home…hotel…god I'm pathetic…"

She grabbed hold of her jacket and purse, slipped her heels back on, and headed toward the door.

* * *

Same Time  
Joe's Bar 

Alex sat at Joe's lost in his own thoughts. George was ogling Callie while they played darts. Izzy sipped her wine silently, putting her glass down only long enough to send a disdainful glare in George's direction. This usually provoked a kick from Meredith under the table, who was only half listening to Cristina complain about wedding plans. For some reason, Alex couldn't bring himself to pay attention. Lifting his glass slowly, he took a sip of his beer and shifted his gaze to the television. Baseball highlights just didn't hold any appeal tonight so he let his eyes drift to a spot on the far wall.

He couldn't get his mind off his earlier encounter with Addison. She hadn't been herself lately and he couldn't figure out why. More importantly, he couldn't figure out why he cared. He had meant what he said earlier – he respected her. Somehow she got through to him and he genuinely liked working on her service. She was a great teacher. But that was all. When he told her in that linen closet that he didn't want to be another intern sleeping with an attending, he'd meant it. But something kept tugging at him; something that wouldn't leave him alone. And he couldn't get that look of complete defeat she wore earlier out of his head. He sighed and finished off the last of his beer. He looked over at Joe standing behind the bar and found that another beer was ready and waiting for him.

Getting up from the table he currently occupied with his friends, he made his way over to the bar and sat heavily on the stool.

"Rough day?" Joe smiled sympathetically at him. Alex only nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Joe offered.

"Not really." Alex sighed. Joe began to walk away, ready to cater to a more upbeat customer.

"You ever get that nagging feeling that won't leave you alone? It's like that song that plays on the radio…or in a bar…that you can't get out of your head. Even if you don't know all of the words, you can't stop replaying the words you do know over and over again. And no matter what you do they won't leave you alone." Alex sighed and took a big gulp of his beer. Joe turned back and just looked at Alex.

"Sometimes."

"How do you make the song go away?" Alex looked at Joe almost pleadingly.

"You just have to wait it out." Joe shrugged and gave a soft smile before heading toward the other end of the bar. Just as Alex was about to take another gulp of his drink, Joe turned around and asked, "Are you sure we're talking about a song that you can't get out of your head? Or is that song actually a leggy redhead that deals with things squishy and pink?"

Alex didn't respond. He met Joe's eyes briefly before chugging the rest of his beer and hopping off of the stool.

"You gonna pay your tab tonight, Alex?" Joe called after his retreating form. Alex simply lifted his hand in goodnight and walked out the door. Joe just chuckled.

* * *

10:00PM 

Sifting through her bottomless purse looking for her cell phone, Addison made her way out of the hospital. Another night of takeout and TV at the Archfield after a day like today just made her feel like the cosmic universe decided to play a game of kickball…she was the ball. From Manhattan to this – she never could have imagined ending up here. But she was fine. At least that's what she told herself and everyone else on a daily basis.

Finding her phone she pulled it out, raising it in the air in triumph. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she flipped open the phone and began to dial – pushing the buttons with purpose – as if the buttons could sense her small victory.

Without warning, she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and a hand clamp over her mouth. She began to struggle, but the high heels and fitted skirt didn't seem to be helping. She tried not to panic; she tried to keep her head; she tried to find control…get control. As she attempted to elbow the man in the groin, he anticipated her move and sidestepped it, all the while increasing his hold on her. She tried to kick, but he was too quick. He moved her up against a wall and pinned her. She tried to bite, but he knew what he was doing and he was strong.

"Stop struggling. Do what I say, and you'll be fine." The man's voice was gravelly. Addison's eyes were defiant. Someone was approaching.

* * *

10:00 PM 

Walking toward the hospital parking lot, Alex fished in his pocket for his car keys. He needed to pass out. He needed to stop thinking. He needed Addison Montgomery out of his head. He needed to not care. He refused to care. Maybe he needed a one night stand…to distract him. Tomorrow would be better.

Opening the driver's side door, he was about to get in when he heard a noise. He looked toward the hospital, but everything looked quiet. He turned back toward the car and threw his bag on the front passenger seat.

Alex. It was Alex. She'd seen him walk to that car so many times after a drink at Joe's, she was sure it was him. She tried to break free, twisting her head from side to side hoping she could get enough room to call out. But the more she struggled, the tighter the man's grip became until finally a hand clamped over her throat and began to squeeze.

* * *

Alex looked back one last time at the hospital. He could have sworn he heard someone. But seeing nothing he got in his car and shut the door.

* * *

Addison watched helplessly as Alex drove away, her ability to breathe becoming more and more impaired. Seconds later she lost consciousness and the man finally loosened his grip, picking her up, and shoving her in the backseat of a car. Looking around and confirming that there were no witnesses, he sat down in the driver seat and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

A/N: So, what do we think? I know it's a bit unsatisfying (and on the short side) after so long without an update, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by tomorrow night so you won't have to wait long :). But as always, reviews are much appreciated – and they might hurry me along. Ahem. Hint, hint. 


	6. Stunned

A/N: Okay, so I don't really have anything to say, but I've started every chapter like this so I figure why mess with what works. This chapter is a little bit of filler, slightly shorter, with more Alex insight – some Alex/Mer friendship. But be prepared…next chapter is going to get emotional and angsty.

Disclaimer: Dear Shonda, I'm stealing the rights to all of your characters for the duration of this story. I'll return them before the new season starts…well…most of them…okay…some of them…

* * *

The Next Morning  
Seattle Grace Hospital 

Alex sat in the locker room tying his shoe, hoping to avoid any and all conversation before rounds. A night of tossing and turning, pacing his living room, and finally channel surfing on his couch left him feeling overtired and slightly world weary. The door to the locker room opened.

"Izzy, you gotta give it a rest. I think you hurt George's feelings. Why can't you say congratulations and just be happy for him." Meredith gave her friend a sideways glance as she pulled scrubs and sneakers out of her locker.

"Be happy for him? Seriously? You want me to be happy for someone who just made the biggest mistake of his life…" Izzy threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Okay, Tinkerbelle. It's entirely too early for you to be out of fairy dust…" Cristina walked in, bag slung over her shoulder, looking perturbed. "Besides, Bambi had the right idea…weddings are overrated."

Alex just tuned them out. Leaning forward he placed his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. Meredith looked over concerned, but chose not to say anything in light of all that fineness yesterday morning.

"…if George could just see…" Izzy continued. George walked in shaking his head and looking annoyed.

"If poor, grief-stricken George could just see…what? That he made a mistake?" He paused for a second before continuing. "You're unbelievable, you know that." Heading straight for his locker he grabbed his things before turning around and walking back toward the door.

"George…I'm just looking out for you…" Izzy started to follow, but backed up when he whipped around to face her.

"No, you're looking out for you..." George headed for the door again when Bailey walked in, forcing him to back up.

"O'Malley you're late. Get dressed." She looked around the room at her unenthusiastic interns and just shook her head. "Rounds in five…hurry it up people." Meredith bit her lower lip and watched as Alex remained silent. Something wasn't right. Normal Alex would have jumped at the opportunity to trade barbs with Cristina or pick on George. Instead he just sat there and sighed. Something was wrong and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Walking toward his bench, she tried to formulate an opening line. But before she could find her voice, Bailey announced that being late meant losing surgeries. Acknowledging Meredith with only a glance and a slight nod, Alex stood and walked past her and out the door.

"Okay then…" Meredith crossed her arms in front of her chest, turned on her heel, and followed him out.

* * *

"Izzy, George – you'll take the clinic today." Bailey handed them a pile of charts and nodded her head in the direction of the pit. George began to protest, but Bailey put up a hand. "I wouldn't O'Malley. This is not up for debate." She shifted her eyes to a chart still in her hands. "Grey, you're with Dr. Sloan. Yang, follow me. We'll be assisting Dr. Burke." 

"What about me?" Alex asked with little enthusiasm.

"Karev, as usual, you're with Dr. Montgomery. Round on her patients and report to her when you're finished. Then check back with me after lunch. " Bailey was already walking off in the other direction. Alex sighed again and headed toward the NICU. He'd never admit it to anyone that asked, but the babies made him feel better. For them, life was very simple. Yeah they were a little sicker than the other babies and they sometimes had to work a little harder to stay alive, but they didn't have to think, or worry. They just were. And for some reason that was comforting.

It was a slow morning. Only one surgery was on the board for this afternoon – a routine c-section – and only two preemies were still here from they day before. Assuming their weight gain continued on target, they would both be released tomorrow. Gathering up the few charts he had paperwork for, Alex sat down next to one of the incubators and began to write. Twenty minutes later he still hadn't seen Addison. Furrowing his eyebrows and looking around, he couldn't help but wonder where she was – wonder if everything was okay. She rarely arrived after him and the few times she had he'd shown up early.

Ugh. He needed to stop thinking about her. She's a grown woman and knows her way to the hospital. She'll get here when she gets here.

After another ten minutes, Alex headed down toward the nurses station to see if she'd called. He didn't want to waste his time on her service if she wasn't coming in until her afternoon surgery. At least that's what he told himself. In truth, he was worried. She was never late.

"Hey, nurse ratchet…have you heard from Dr. Montgomery? I haven't seen her and I need to update her on her patients. Lives depend on it." Debbie looked up from her pile of paperwork, one eyebrow raised.

"No. I haven't heard from her and I haven't seen her. But if I do I'll be sure to keep it to myself…" Smiling sweetly, Debbie returned to her paperwork.

"Whatever…" Alex mumbled under his breath.

Heading in the direction of the pit, he stopped when his pager started going off. It was from Bailey. He picked up the pace as he opened the stairwell and headed in her direction.

* * *

Arriving in the ambulance bay just as a bus was pulling up, he looked over at Bailey and asked about their new patient. 

"38 year old female, beat up pretty badly. Apparently she was dumped on the side of the road not far from here. That's about all I know."

"So what did you page me for? Is she pregnant?" Bailey gave him a sideways glance.

"Does it matter? She needs our help and we're going to help her. You are my intern. I say jump, you jump high." Bailey, eyebrows scrunched, lips pursed began opening the large metal doors of the ambulance. A paramedic jumped out and began reading off stats, pulling out the gurney. Bailey bent down to pick up a med pack that had fallen from the ambulance and asked for the patient's name.

"Dr. Montgomery." Alex answered, his voice low, his body very still.

"Did she page you?" She asked as she stood up. Then looked toward the gurney and gasped. "Oh." Hesitating for only a second, she grabbed the side of the portable bed and started shouting instructions to Alex. He just stood – rooted in place.

"Karev! Let's go." Bailey called from the other end of the pit. He was frozen. He couldn't breathe. He just watched as they wheeled her away. Meredith, realizing what was going on, jumped in and followed Bailey. She looked back fleetingly at Alex, stunned and unmoving.

* * *

A/N: Okay please no one hurt me. I couldn't help but leave it like this. In the next few chapters you'll start to find out what exactly happened. But I'll hold the next chapter hostage if I don't get any reviews…hehe ::evil grin:: Hope you're enjoying it…Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow night or early Saturday morning. 


End file.
